vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūki Terumi
|-|Yūki Terumi= |-|Susano'o= |-|Ghost Form= Summary The man only known as Yūki Terumi (ユウキ＝テルミ) is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series and a former member of the Six Heroes alongside Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Nine, Jubei and Trinity Glassfille, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. In Centralfiction, Terumi's true self is revealed to be the god Takehaya Susano'o, whose true, original form is the Susano'o Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | Low 5-B, possibly higher when hated/feared | Low 5-B, possibly higher when hated/feared Name: Yūki Terumi, Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Has lived through 72,500 years worth of time loops, and his soul has existed before and is responsible for the Prime Field War, which resulted in the reconstruction of the world by the Origin and the resulting time loops that followed. Classification: Sankishin, God of Destruction, Spirit, One of the Six Heroes Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Martial Artist, Mind Manipulation, Can inflict heavy Soul Damage (Is in possession of an Azure Grimore), Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Scaling from Ragna), Memory Wiping, Regeneration Negation, Chain Manipulation (Ouroboros), Non-Corporeal in ghost form, Resurrection (Via Self-observation), Immortality (Type 3 and 8; he can live by feeding off of other people's hatred and can live again through self-observation), Can exist outside of reality with Ghost, Acausality (Type 1), Empowerment (Grows stronger the more people that fear/hate him), Possession (Can split his consciousness with a host body), Resistance to Time, Mind, Probability, Spatial, Information, Memory, Empathic, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Reality Warping (Able to resist the effects of Phenomena intervention) | Same as Before plus Absorption, All-around vision/abnormal anatomy, Spatial Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Intangibility, Power Nullification, Portal Creation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Transmutation (Was not going to be affected by the Apocalypse) Attack Potency: Country level (Able to nearly stomp Base Ragna) | Small Planet level (Stronger than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire, fought The Black Beast alongside the other members of the Six Heroes), possibly higher when feared/hated by large amounts of people (Stated that in the worlds he would have created, the fear/hate the people would have for him would make him grow stronger than even The Black Beast) | Small Planet level (Should be no weaker than a full-power Hakumen, managed to beat Ragna, Jin, Noel, Izayoi and Jubei at the same with no effort of which the first stated he was stronger than Azrael after only two strikes, Izanami stated that she would have difficulty atomizing the entire planet and the moon, Terumi is more powerful in this state, having access to the full power of the Susano'o unit), possibly higher when feared/hated by large amounts of people Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Was struck by Ignis in 1/480,000th of a second while knowing he had to be killed and infiltrated Takamagahara in a short interval. Can keep up with Ragna and Hakumen, who can keep up with the Murakumo Units) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher with Relativistic reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (No weaker than Jin or Ragna, who can match Iron Tager's displays of lifting strength) | Class K | Likely Class M+ (Should be at least on-par with Hakumen) Striking Strength: Country Class | Small Planet Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Country level | Small Planet level (Can withstand blows from Hakumen and Jubei) | Small Planet level '(Can withstand blows from Black Beast Ragna) 'Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Unknown with his chain (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length) | Extended melee range normally, likely at least hundreds of meters to several kilometers with energy projection Standard Equipment: Many knives, and his Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros | The Susano'o Unit Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, as he was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in the BlazBlue reality, such as having a hand in forming both the NOL and Sector 7 and playing both sides against each other, manipulating Trinity into freeing him from Nine's Mind Eater spell, and then killing them both, and being the one ultimately responsible for the Prime Field War, which allowed him to break free of the Susano'o Unit that at the time was binding him to the Master Unit. Weaknesses: He is arrogant to a fault, and is very quick to anger/panic if things don't go his way. He additionally loves provoking and upsetting others both in-combat and out, often leading to either his benefit or to his detriment, however he loses both his tendency to panic and playful manner while he is in the Susano'o unit. His power is dependent on the hate and fear felt towards him. As such, he will be weaker if his opponent doesn't hate/fear him, and drastically so if no one does. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As Terumi= *Terumi can perform some attacks resembling that of Hazama's. Such attacks include: **He can extend a spike of energy not unlike that of Hazama's Venom Sword. **He can perform a scooping slash similar to, but not alike Hazama's Devouring Fang. **He possesses an overhead slam resembling Hazama's Falling Fang. Mainly used by Terumi while he is in the air as a combo ender, slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Snakebite (蛇顎, ''Jagaku, lit. "Snakejaw"):' Terumi rushes forward with his hand extended, flinging the opponent into the air and then pulling them back into the ground. *'Retaliating Fang (牙穿衝, Gasenshō, lit. "Fang Piercing Stab"):' Terumi swings Ouroboros at the opponent, binding them in a coil of chains in mid-air and launching them afterwards. *'Cleaving Fang (牙鎌撃, Garengeki, lit. "Fang Sickle Strike"):' Terumi stomps a downed opponent several times, and then kicks them away. *'Agonizing Fang (墜衝牙, Tsuishōga, lit. "Falling Stabbing Fang"):' Terumi headbutts the opponent with an overhead strike, while trailed by a snake-shaped energy aura. *'Gleaming Fang (蛇境滅閃牙, Jakyō Messenga, lit. "Snake's Border Destroying Flash Fang"):' Terumi charges straight at the opponent while coated in the aura of a dark snake, when done in mid air he will dive diagonally toward the opponent. *'Divine Twin Blades (轟牙双天刃, Gōga Sōtenjin, lit. "Roaring Fang's Twin Heaven Blades"):' Terumi kicks the opponent into the air and follows it up with a rising kick trailed by two snake shaped energy auras. *'Serpent's Laceration (大蛇武錬殲, Orochi Burensen, lit. "Serpent's Martial Tempering Massacre"):' Terumi kicks his opponent down and stomps them multiple times, then finishes with a backward kick trailed by a snake shaped aura. The alternate version of this attack has him stomp once to grind his foot on the opponent's head, and then following it up with the kick. *'Venomous Bite (皇蛇懺牢牙, Ōja Zanrōga, lit. "Imperial Snake's Repenting Fang Poison"):' Terumi walks forward while swinging Ouroboros. If the opponent attacks him, he will jump over them and slash them with Ouroboros' coils, crushing them and inflicting massive damage. *'Serpent's Cursed Sting (蛇縛封焉塵, Jabaku Fūenjin, lit. "Snake's Binding Dust Seal"):' Terumi slashes his opponent with Ouroboros' hook, then grabs them with both of his hands to inject his energy into the ensnared foe, draining their power as a result. After doing so, he will release the opponent, kicking them away or grind his foot on their head. *'Screeches of the Condemned (蛇麟煉翔牙, Jarin Renshōga, lit. "Snake's Shining Refined Soaring Fang"):' Terumi shoots two chains, either straight ahead or at an angle. If he ensnares the opponent, he will follow that by launching them into the air, kicking and slashing them several times, and finishing with a diving attack while wrapped in the aura of a massive snake. *'Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk (神帰り・大蛇斬頭烈封餓, Kamigaeri: Orochizantō Reppūga, lit. "God's Return: Serpent's Beheading Violent Hunger Seal"):' Terumi throws two chains of Ouroboros to trap the opponent, creating a red portal and binding them. Terumi then opens a portal and assaults them with dozens of energy snakes. He then transforms into the "Black Susanoo", and finishes them with a single mighty slash from his dark blade. |-|As Susano'o= *'Sundering Claws (薙ギ裂ク・狂爪, Nagisaku: Kyōsō, lit. "Tearing Down: Mad Claw"):' Susano'o dashes forward headfirst to butt the opponent. He can follow this move up by slashing his opponent with his claw. *'Towering Flame (灼キ噴ク・楼焔, Yakifuku: Rōen, lit. "Miraculous Emitting: Towering Flame"):' Susano'o punches the ground, erupting spikes of glowing green energy around him. *'Megalith (散リ殺グ・礫巌, Chirisogu: Rekigan, lit. "Scattering Off: Small Rock"):' Susano'o kicks up a burst of dark energy, breaking the ground itself as a result. *'Hunter's Fang (狩リ絶ツ・襲牙, Karitatsu: Shūga, lit. "Hunting Off: Assault Fang"):' Susano'o performs a spinning flip jump surrounded by his energy, knocking the opponent downward and then bouncing them. He can follow this move with a rising pillar of dark energy. *'Dancing Dual Kick (這イ舞ウ・双脚, Haimau: Sōkyaku, lit. "Crawling Dance: Twin Leg"):' Susano'o rips up the ground as he dashes into his opponent, then kicks them into the air while accompanied by a rising pillar of his dark energy. *'Inevitable Calamity (圧シ焼ク・惨禍, Oshiyaku: Zanka, lit. "Oshiyaku: Zanka"):' Susano'o discharges dark electricity from his hands. The electricity created can also absorb incoming projectiles. *'Splintering Thrust (衝キ刺ス・絶掌, Tsukisasu: Zesshō, lit. "Thrusting: Suppressing Palm"):' Susano'o charges at his opponent. If he grabs them, he will then dash to and slam them against the wall, erupting a dark green smog. *'Blade of Judgement (断チ斬ル・閃刃, Tachikiru: Senjin, lit. "Severing: Flashing Blade"):' Susano'o forms a long dark blade, then swings it at his opponent. *'Liberating Dagger (解キ放ツ・魔葬ノ凶刃, Tokihanatsu: Masō no Kyōjin, lit. "Releasing: Dagger of Demon Burial"):' Susano'o forms a larger, more powerful version of his Blade of Judgement, striking his opponent with one mighty slash. *'Strike of the Possessed God (討チ狂ウ・鬼神ノ殲撃, Uchikurū: Kishin no Sengeki, lit. "Mad Conquering: Massacre of the Fierce God"):' Susano'o performs a series of all his useable special attacks, and finishes in a massive energy beam from his mouth. *'Collapsing Resentment (哭キ穿ツ・崩落ノ怨嗟, Nakiugatsu: Hōraku no Ensa, lit. "Weeping Drill: Collapsing Resentment"):' Susano'o roars, sending waves of dark energy around him. This allows him use of all of his attacks, but does not enhance them beyond that. *'Roar of the Mad King (狂王ノ咆哮・大蛇滅殺, Kyoō no Hōkō: Orochi Messatsu, lit. "Roar of the Mad King: The Serpent's Annihilation"):' Susano'o grabs his opponent and knocks them to the ground, then strikes them aside. He then shapes a blade of dark energy, forming waves that radiate outward. He then performs a downward slash, causing increasing amounts of dark waves to envelop the landscape. The attack ends with the opponent erased from existence, the entire battlefield devastated, and with Susano'o standing with his blade triumphant. '''Key:' Hazama Possessed | Yūki Terumi | Susano'o Gallery Yūki_Terumi_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Terumi, as he appears in his select portrait in Chronophantasma. Kazuma_Kuvaru.png|Kazuma Kval, the vessel of Terumi during the Dark War and predecessor to Hazama. Hazama_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork,_2).png|Hazama served as a vessel for Terumi until their separation in the later part of Chronophantasma. Yūki_Terumi_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Emblem of Terumi. Susano'o_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Emblem of Susano'o. Awesome Video Game Music 128; Silent Scream (Theme of Terumi)|Silent Scream, the theme of Yūki Terumi. Awesome Video Game Music 141; Must Die (Theme of Susanoo)|MUST DIE, the theme of Susano'o. Awesome Video Game Music 149; Hakaishin (Unlimited Susanoo Theme)|HAKAISHIN, the theme of the fight between Ragna the Bloodedge and Susano'o. BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma OST SIX HEROES|The theme of the Six Heroes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Negation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepaths